


Notice

by Calico_Neko



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 10:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2808707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Neko/pseuds/Calico_Neko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daiki hanya dapat memerhatikannya dari jauh. Dan menahan senyum adalah sebuah kewajiban.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notice

Sedari awal Daiki juga tahu bahwa salah satu konsekuensi menjadi panita ospek bidang tata tertib adalah mendapat banyak orang yang tidak menyukainya. Tampang jutek, suara lantang, pakaian serba hitam, langkah tergesa dan menghentak, hanya beberapa alasan di muka yang sebetulnya sangatlah remeh yang cukup untuk menimbulkan ketidaksukaan itu.

Konyol sebetulnya bila mendengar alasan-asalan itu karena andai saja mereka mengerti, menjadi tatib bukanlah mengenai balas dendam ( _well_ , kembali kepada individu masing-masing), tetapi mengenai memperkenalkan mereka pada kehidupan kampus yang sebetulnya lebih berat dibanding 3 hari masa pengenalan. Apalagi mereka adalah kumpulan anak-anak lapangan yang boleh dikatakan “memiliki sepatu boots adalah wajib”.

Daiki menahan kuapan lebar, sembari menatapi wajah-wajah para mahasiswa baru yang telah hadir sekitar pukul 5 pagi. Wajah mengantuk yang terkamuflase oleh takut, cemas, panik, dan beberapa yang sepertinya tengah menahan sakit perut. Entahlah, itu yang Daiki perkirakan ketika ia harus menjadi penanggung jawab harian di tengah kantuknya. Maklum, menjadi panitia ospek, bidang apapun, maka harus mengakrabkan diri dengan jam tidur yang berantakan serta lorong kampus sebagai tempat beristirahat. Belum lagi dengan para astral yang petak umpet di pojokan gelap kampus.

Di antara wajah-wajah baru di hadapannya tersebut, Daiki menemukan satu yang cukup berbeda. Pandangan lurus ke depan, kosong namun begitu tajam, seakan tengah menantang siapa pun yang bersinggungan dengan tatapan tersebut.

Mau tidak mau, Daiki harus merasakan magnet yang menarik dirinya terhadap sosok tersebut. Sosok terbilang kecil untuk ukuran mahasiswa dan rambut mencuat berantakan, yang baru ia ketahui dalam bentuk nomor pokoknya.

Untuk kali pertama Daiki merasakan yang namanya: ketertarikan.

.

**KuroBasu © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Notice © cnbdg1845201214**

**One shot of AoAka for Akashi’s bday (12/20).**   
**Warn: ngebut.**

.

“Oy, Kazu, gue nitip foto si nomor 20 ya.”

“Nitip melulu. Bayar!”

“Ck! Pelit amat lu sama temen! Iya. Gue traktir filter deh.”

Daiki mengira berteman dengan Kazunari tidak akan mendapat _benefit_ apa-apa, tetapi bukti berkata lain. Dia justru menjadi sang malaikat saat dibutuhkan. Berlabelkan panitia dokumentasi, Daiki meminta bantuan si belah tengah untuk mengambilkan gambar-gambar mahasiswa yang dimaksud. Berkat dia pun Daiki mengetahui nama si dia. Seijuurou Akashi, terdengar tajir.

Ck! Daiki jadi berpikir kalau bidang dokumentasi adalah bidang paling menjanjikan untuk urusan _stalking_!

Seijuurou, bila Daiki perhatikan di sela tugasnya menginspeksi para mahasiswa baru, sepertinya adalah anak yang kuat. Dia tidak memakai pita di tangan kiri sebagai penanda mereka yang memiliki sakit, tidak ada juga catatan apapun mengenai dia tumbang di kala olahraga pagi.

Namun subuh itu, Daiki melihatnya terjatuh.

Lokasi kejadian adalah yang secara terkenal dinamakan Tanjakan Cinta, tetapi bagi Daiki, tanjakan itu lebih pantas disebut Tanjakan Pingsan karena sering memakan korban tumbang ketika siapa pun mencapai puncaknya, kebanyakan para mahasiswa baru yang terlambat dan ‘dituntun’ naik oleh para tatib.

Mungkin Seijuurou tidak sedang fit di hari kedua itu. Sialnya, atau justru beruntung, Daiki mendapat bagian ‘menjaga’ di tengah jalur tanjakan tersebut. Dan sukses. Seijuurou yang dia ingat selalu memberi pandangan tajam itu sukses pingsan ketika mencapai puncaknya.

Reflek, Daiki bergerak cepat menahan tubuhnya sebelum membentur aspal dan membantunya dinaikkan ke atas tandu.

.

Inilah sebuah dilema menjadi tatib. Serba hitam. Tidak hanya Daiki, tetapi rekan seperjuangan juga, yang sedang berbaring kelelahan di lorong kampus bak ikan pindang dan hanya beralaskan tikar tipis, bahkan tidak sedikit yang beralaskan jaket hitam masing-masing.

Daiki geram pada dirinya yang tidak membawa pakaian ganti berwarna terang. Padahal, ia berniatan menjenguk ruang medik, di mana Seijuurou terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Tahu pakaian serba gelapnya akan menarik pandangan, Daiki sempat urung diri untuk menengok. Tapi, dia penasaran.

Berbekal melepas syal khas program studinya serta jaket hitam yang kemudian ia lempar asal hingga jatuh tepat ke atas tubuh Riko, mahasiswa tingkat dua tersebut memberanikan diri menemui Seijuuro.

Nihil … dia tidak ada.

“Yang ber-NPM 20 baru saja diantar keluar, Kang. Katanya dia masih kuat ikut kegiatan.”

Berlari cepat menuju lokasi kegiatan, Daiki menemukan sosok itu di barisan paling belakang kelompoknya. Ia pucat, tetapi bertatapan tajam dan kuat. Seperti biasa.

Daiki tersenyum cukup lebar, sesuatu yang harus dia sembunyikan bila dia beratribut panitia tata tertib.

.

Senyum itu harus ditahannya ketika inspeksi kelompok dilakukan. Dan, durian runtuh yang manakah yang memberikan keberuntungan itu sehingga kelompok 4, kelompok Seijuuro berada, mendapat bagian dengan tim tatib yang Daiki naungi?

 _Man to man_ , di mana satu orang tatib akan ‘menghadapi’ satu sampai dua orang mahasiswa baru. Pada sesi ini, isak tangis sering kali terjadi. Tidak ada kontak fisik apapun, hanya berupa obrolan mengenai apa pentingnya kerja sama kelompok.

Dari sekitar 20 mahasiswa baru yang ada, Daiki mendapat keberuntungan dengan ‘mendapatkan’ Seijuuro sebagai subjek _man to man_ -nya. Dia didorong pelan, hingga punggungnya membentur tembok dan jarak yang terbentang antar mereka tidak lebih dari sejengkal. Jarak yang sangat akrab, pembicaraan volume kecil pasti terdengar. Merah bertemu biru. Balas menatap, tidak ada niatan untuk membuang pandangan. Ego keduanya terlalu tinggi bahkan untuk sekedar berkedip.

Menyandarkan sebelah tangan di samping surai magenta Seijuurou dan beralaskan tembok putih, Daiki sadar, dia telah tenggelam dalam bilah merah tajam itu. Dia menyukainya, ingin terus bersitatap.

Ini sulit. Ber- _acting_ di tengah tugas sebagai penegak aturan adalah hal yang sulit. Senyum terkadang curi-curi kesempatan untuk mampir di bibir tipisnya.

.

Malam puncak selalu menjadi malam paling menyenangkan bagi panitia dan mahasiswa baru. Api ungun raksasa dan kembang api tidak pernah absen menghiasi langit. Di malam ini, tidak ada yang namanya mahasiwa baru, lama, apalagi tua. Semua berbaur menjadi satu: keluarga.

Saling bersalaman. Saling meminta maaf atas segala kesalahan. Bahkan saling berpelukan. Tidak sedikit pula saling peluk erat tersebut terjadi antara terdakwa dan korban _man to man_. Toh hanya satu ‘melawan’ satu hingga dua orang, tidak mungkin dilupakan wajah-wajah itu.

Hingga akhirnya mereka bertemu, Daiki dan Seijuurou yang tidak perlu ber- _acting_ tegas dan menyembunyikan senyumnya.

“Maaf kalau ada salah-salah,” Daiki berujar sembari menjabat tangan Seijuurou yang terbilang kecil dan lembut untuk ukuran laki-laki.

“Saya juga minta maaf bila ada kesalahan. Dan, terima kasih atas bimbingannya, Kang Daiki.”

Jantung melompat mendapati Seijuurou yang mengetahui namanya. Bagaimana bisa? Di antara jajaran panitia ospek, bidang tata tertib adalah salah satu yang menyembunyikan identitas diri. _Name tag_ digantung di belakang jaket hitam. Identitas sebagai panitia hanya berupa syal bentuk segitiga yang melingkar di leher.

Dengan tangan yang saling bergenggaman erat, _masculine handshake_ , Daiki terperangah. _Image-_ nya sebagai salah satu tatib jutek runtuh.

“Saya tahu, Akang selalu memerhatikan saya.”

Lambat laun, senyum terkembang. Kali ini tidak ia sembunyikan apalagi ditahan.

“Daiki Aomine. Salam kenal.”

Perkenalan resmi keduanya baru saja dimulai. Dan mulai dari saat ini, merah tajam dan kuat itu akan dapat Daiki pandangi tanpa perlu curi-curi kesempatan atau pun meminta foto rekannya di bidang dokumentasi.


End file.
